Cataclysm
by Elec
Summary: When Link visits Outset Island, he finds it's been destroyed. Rated for language, violence, and mild disturbing imagery
1. An unpleasant surprise

Two years after Link and Tetra had sailed away, they had finally found a new land. However, Link was still young and needed to go home to visit his family once in awhile. It had only been recently that they had done this but for some reason he wanted to do it again.

"So you want to go to Outset Island again?"

"Yes."

"It's only been five months. We agreed on once a year!"

"I know…but…"

"Fine. However, this is getting really old. Why don't you just stay on the island and save us a lot of trouble?"

"Because I just can't…"

"Whatever. Fine. We'll go to Outset Island."

Link and the pirates headed out to the ship and made preparations for their journey. After about a 3 week journey they neared the tiny island where Link spent the early years of his life.

"WHAT THE!" Tetra exclaimed from on top of the crow's nest.

"What is it!"

Tetra didn't reply. With this, Link got uneasy. Tetra was the type who tended to say things straight out and this time she didn't.

"T-Tetra…please…" Link stammered. "Please tell me what happened…"

Tetra sighed. "Kid…it is better if you look for yourself…"

Link swallowed and took out his telescope. He looked at Outset Island through it and saw that the village was destroyed.

"Wh-wha…? It's gone…Outset Village is gone…"

"I don't know what to say kid, but that I am sorry. It's best to leave it at that. Come on, Link let's go."

"No!"

He jumped off the ship and started making his way to the island. Link had become a much better swimmer in these last two years and he was able to swim for longer distances.

"Stupid kid…"

"Leave him be, Miss…"

"Yeah…he's mule stubborn."


	2. The mystery girl

When Link reached the shores of Outset Island, he immediately went towards the remains of his house. There he found the remains of his grandma. However, Aryll was nowhere to be found.

Link then remembered how during his last visit, his sister had talked how she had recently started training with Orca so that she could become the island's defender in Link's absence. So he decided to head to Orca's house next.

There he found Orca's remains as well as those of Aryll. Feeling sick to his stomach, Link continued to search for survivors. However, there were none to be found. He slowly headed back to the shore where the pirate crew was waiting. Gonzo placed a comforting hand on Link's shoulder, while Tetra was the first to speak up.

"I tried to warn you. But then again, I guess you needed to have it proven to you. I'm sorry, kid. I know how you must feel, but..."

"How did this happen?"

"Well…I don't know. However, this doesn't look like the forces of nature acted alone."

"Ganon…that asshole Ganon did this to get revenge!"

Tetra sighed. Though she couldn't rule Ganon out completely, he wasn't her first suspect as he had been defeated just two years before.

"Um… let's not go blaming a dead man first thing."

"He was defeated several times before", Link argued. "And he came back each time!"

"But each time has been longer than two years." Tetra reasoned. "Besides, look at the damage caused. This doesn't look like Ganon's work to me."

Link looked more closely at the damage done to his old home. Sure enough, the damage seemed as though it had been done with a lot of patience. Each house looked like it had been destroyed in a different way. In fact, only the top part of Orca's house, where Sturgeon's room was, had been destroyed. The lower part of the house was seemingly untouched.

"Yeah… it does seem to be awfully… I dunno…meticulously done."

"That's right!" A female voice called. "That loser Ganon had no part in this! And I'm insulted that you actually thought this was his work!"

Link and Tetra turned around to see a young girl floating in midair. She had silver hair, bluish-green skin, and she was wearing a blue tunic with yellow tights. Link glared at her.

"You bitch! How dare you destroy my village!" he snarled.

The girl just laughed.

"Your village? Hah. You haven't lived here for two years so how in the hell can this be your village?"

"Because it is my village! I may have moved away but this is still my home! Or it was…until you destroyed it…"

"Would you quit saying I destroyed it? Eh…maybe I did destroy it. However, I call this a work of art. Just look. I didn't do the same boring thing twice. And I did it all in a systematic manner. The first thing I did was get rid of the only two people on this little backwater who were armed. Namely the old man and the little brat he was training--"

"That 'little brat' was my sister, damn you!"

"Don't interrupt. It's rude."

Tetra had to hold Link back.

"Great job, pirate girl. Unlike the little whelp himself, you know perfectly well that he is no match for me. Heck, he was barely able to defeat Ganon-dork. Now let me continue giving you a summary of my masterpiece."

The mysterious villain revealed that Links' house was made to implode with psychic energy, Joel and Zill's home was burned down, the top of Orca and Sturgeon's house was blown off by a gust of wind, and the remaining house was hit with an explosive blast.

"As for the little kid and the old man, I killed them with a beam of light energy. I didn't feel like destroying the portion of the house they were in, though. Anyways, after a month I'm still proud of it."

It was at that point that everyone had lost it and it appeared that they were about to tear this stranger to pieces. As the mystery girl looked at their angry faces she grinned evilly.

"Hmmm….it seems like I have worn out my welcome. Later!"

With that, she disappeared.


	3. Burial and departure

For a few minutes Link, along with Tetra and the rest of the crew continued to gaze at the spot where the mystery girl had been and disappeared from sight.

"Dammit…." Link muttered under his breath.

His eyes were downcast; Tetra tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face her.

"What?"

"We'll get that hell hag. First, though, let's bury these poor souls."

"Yeah…Joel and Zill's parents had some tools. We can use them to make coffins."

"No." Tetra said. "We don't have time. Besides, none of us really know how."

Link felt sick again. "So we're just gonna plop 'em in there!"

"No." Tetra answered him. "We'll use the bed sheets."

"Okay."

Along with the bodies, they also included some of the people's personal belongings in their graves. For example, they buried Link's grandmother with her cooking equipment most of the photographs minus the one of the three of them (Link, Aryll, and their grandma) together. He decided to take that one with them.

Link started to place the telescope Aryll gave him for his birthday two years back in her grave with her. However, Tetra stopped him.

"We may need that."

"We have another one don't we? Besides, it was hers…"

Tetra sighed. "Alright, kid. But she's not gonna care."

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't really. Go ahead. We do have several of them on board after all."

"Thanks, Tetra."

He placed the telescope in Aryll's grave and then he and some of the others filled it in.

After burying all the villagers, the group headed back out to sea. Link put the picture of his family in his bag and went belowdecks.

"I heard about what happened." Niko said.

"Yeah…sorry, but I don't feel like going through any of your tests right now."

"That's okay little swabbie."

"Please stop calling me that. And leave me alone. I want to be alone."

"Hmph! Fine!" Niko stomped off.

"Wait…!" Link shouted at him.

"Eh?" Niko started to waddle back over to Link.

"By the way, Niko. Do you have any family, or rather do you remember them?"

"Not really. The only family I've ever known is on this ship. But nope, I don't remember my real family at all."

Link felt that was kind of sad. However, Niko didn't really seem to be bothered by it. Therefore Link didn't say anything; he just nodded and pulled out the picture he took with them.

"Your sister was a cute kid. Very spunky. And just recently very determined. I think she would've made a good swabbie along with you. Um…sorry. I meant a good swordfighter."

"Eh. Thanks, I guess." Link managed to give a slight grin through his tears. At least Niko was trying hard to make him feel better.

Just then, Tetra came down. "Okay. It seems as if this wasn't an act of revenge. In other words it was nothing personal. I guess you know what I'm trying to say."

Link wasn't sure but he did have some idea of what she was saying. "She might do the same thing elsewhere."

"Exactly!" Tetra responded. "And we need to find out where she is! Therefore, we must sail around looking around for any leads."

"Yeah!" Link agreed. "She won't get away with this!"

Tetra nodded with a determined look on her face and headed back onto the deck.


End file.
